Locked In
by dablackfox101
Summary: WAS FORMALLY 'Lunargurl101' What happens when Danny, Tucker and Sam get locked in over night at WalMart? Mass chaos! DS moments included.
1. Locked In!

**(A/N: I'm back! Yes! Just to let you people know, I WILL be updating 'Magical Destinies' soon hopefully if I get more ideas and feel free to give me your ideas and I won't steel them, I'll give you full credit for the idea. I got the idea for this story from a 'Life with Derek' story and I thought it was a good idea. Anyway, here it is:**

**:que dramatic sound effects:**

**Disclaimer: I really hate these…..anyway, I do—I mean don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. And that really sucks. **

**Locked In chapter 1:**

After a full day of ghost hunting, Danny, Tucker and Sam finally decided to call it a night and the fact that they were going to be in big trouble with their parents if they missed their curfew again. So Danny thought it would be faster if they flew there. But after 5 minutes of flying, Tucker, of course, had to go to the bathroom.

"Seriously Tucker, we're 10 minutes away from our houses, can't you wait that long?!" asked Sam

"Hey, a guys gotta go when a guys gotta go." Answered Tucker

"You know, he has a point." Agreed Danny

"So I've heard on TV too." Muttered Sam as they flew down and landed in front of

Wal-Mart. Danny changed and the three went inside.

"This place is pretty much deserted. We gotta get out of here fast, they're probably locking up for the night." Said Sam

"Chill Sam, I'll just go in, and then we'll get out." Answered Tucker as he walked into the men's room while Sam and Danny stood there in an awkward silence. Danny was about to say something when someone on the intercom said "We'll be closing in 2 minutes." In that bored voice.

"Danny, go in the bathroom and tell Tucker to hurry up! They're closing and if we get locked in, I'm blaming Tucker. Go!" yelled Sam as she pushed Danny threw the door.

"Hey Tuck, we gotta go now, they're closing in 2 minutes and Sam's getting really pissed."

"Relax Danny, when they say 2 minutes, they really mean 10. Besides, they've got free lotion in here!" said Tucker as he when to go get so lotion as Danny groaned. 'Sam's gonna be really pissed if we get locked in here. But what are the chances of that happening?' Well Danny, karma has a cruel sense of humor. Tucker came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later and the three saw that all the light were shutting off.

"Oh, crap." Muttered Tucker as the three ran to the automatic doors but saw that they wouldn't open. Sam started growling and kicked the door but no avail. Soon she got so furious, she grabbed Tucker like a log and charged towards the door slamming Tucker into the door with a cry of pain from Tucker's part.

"Great, now we're stuck and my head is killing me." Said Tucker rubbing his head.

"Relax guys, I'll just phase us threw." Said Danny as he grabbed both of them and started to phase them threw but was suddenly shocked.

"Ow, what happened?" asked Tucker

"Oh right, mom and dad installed ghost shields in all the stores in town, no way in or out." Said Danny ticked off but then thought of something, "Tucker, you got your PDA?"

"When don't I?"

"Can you reverse the ghost shield?"

"Way ahead of you buddy." Tucker said as he pulled out his 'baby' and turned it on but the weird thing was, there was no service.

"You know we get no service in stores when they're closed right?" said Sam as though stating the obvious.

"No, why didn't you tell us?" asked Tucker

"You never asked." Said Sam simply in a typical Sam way.

"Now how're we gonna get the heck out of here?!" cried Danny, "I mean, we're lock up a night in Wal-Mart of all places. We're locked up in Wal-Mart!" Then a look of realization hit Sam's face. A devil like smile formed on her face.

"We're locked in Wal-Mart." She said calmly and looked at Danny when realization hit his face too.

"We're locked in Wal-Mart." Said Danny in the same tone and then he look at Tucker who still had a look of confusion.

"I don't get it." Said Tucker while Sam and Danny looked at each other and said 'idiot'. At that moment, Tucker finally got it and got the same smile.

"We're locked in Wal-Mart, all said Tucker then he looked at Danny and Sam

"To the video section?" he said with a smile.

"Did you even have to ask?" said Sam as she had already started running and soon Danny and Tucker followed her. Boy, was this going to be an interesting night.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**A/N: Like it, love it, hate it? Tune in next time to find out what happens! Ok people you know the drill, read and review. If you review, brownies for you! (too many people hand out cookies)**


	2. Fuzzy socks and Twister

**(A/N: Hey people, I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I went through a writer's block and I was banned from internet for a while which really sucked but I'm here now so be happy. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing,** Summers Rage, XxXAmethyst TearsXxX, Antanique013, dannynsam4ever, kpfan72491, bluename, Writer's-BlockDP, zElDaPhAnToM-bLiNdBaNdIt-Ra..., kennyk12, Aangtheavatar, FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O..., babybrie, CheshireMax, Danny-Phan101, firegirl.22. **You all rock!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or ANY of the characters OR Wal-Mart OR 'Twister'. Happy now?!**

**Locked In: Chapter 2**

So after 10 rounds of video games and 3 rounds of 'Dance Dance Revolution', which of course Sam won all of them, they left the video game department and went to think of an idea. Then Tucker had an idea, **(what a surprise there)**

"Hey guys, I thought of something we could do! We could race around the whole store-"

"Bor-ing" cut in Sam

""In our socks!" Finished Tucker triumphantly while Danny and Sam looked at him.

"But not just any socks," Tucker said as he grabbed something of the shelf, "we race in fuzzy socks!" He finished while he ripped open a 3-pack sock package. "So, what do you think?"

"Just don't give me the pinks one and I'll live." Said Sam as she grabbed the gray pair and Danny grabbed the green one so that left Tucker with the light pink pair. **(Don't you feel sorry for him?)** Tucker muttered 'fine' under his breath and took of his shoes and socks to put on the fuzzy ones. Now all they had to do was find something for the start/finish line.

"Whipped cream?"

"No, the floor's white so it's blend in." and so the three of them thought for a little more when all of them were hit by the imaginary light bulb and looked at each other.

"Cheese!" they all said as Sam ran to go get the cheese and so a minute later, Sam came back with the spray can of cheese.

"Can I spray it? Please, please, please!" Begged Tucker as Sam gave him the can of cheese. Tucker opened it and sprayed but nothing happened and being the genius he is, he shook it and accidentally sprayed it in his eye. So while Tucker howled in pain, Sam and Danny started laughing and Danny grabbed the can and sprayed the finish line. Eventually when Tucker got his eye back, they began to start the race. Just when they we about to start, Tucker stopped them,

"Wait! How many laps around?" Sam thought fro a minute,

"Three." She said

"Ok." And so they started the race and Tucker was in the lead the first round, then Sam picked up and leads the second, but then Danny speeds up and wins crossing the cheese covered finish line and smashing into some shelves'. And of course Sam and Tucker slide across the cheese and crashed into the shelves too with Tucker on top of Sam and Sam on top of Danny. To top it all of with Karma, the whole shelf fell. An awkward silence spread. Fortunately, Tucker broke the silence.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Tucker climbing off of Sam but Sam and Danny remained totally oblivious to Tucker. "Umm, guys? Hello?" and immediately, Sam jumped of Danny and was blushing red. Same for Danny. "Ok Danny, since I picked the last game, you have to pick the next one." Said Tucker as Danny looked at the shelf they had knocked down which happened to be a game shelf. Then, he picked up 'Twister'.

"Twister? I hate that game!" said Tucker, "Tell you what, I'll be the spinner, since you two love that game." Said Tucker with his innocent looking face while Danny and Sam agreed.

"Ok" they both said

"Yes!" screamed Tucker when he noticed his friends staring at him. Tucker thought fast, "Yes, I don't have to play!" shouted Tucker with a nervous look but Sam and Danny shrugged it off. 'Now let the fun begin…" Thought Tucker with an evil grin when his two friends turned away. So they opened the box and Tucker got the spinner and, obviously, started to spin.

"Left foot red" he called and kept on calling,

"Right hand green"

"Right foot green"

"Left hand blue" and it kept on going on and on and pretty soon, he hatched an idea.

"Hey guys, since we're the ONLY ones here, how about I call from the speaker over there." Tucker said as he pointed to a register 6 feet away.

"Sure, I guess." Said Sam wondering why he wanted to do that.

"Uh, what she said." Said Danny pointing to Sam as Tucker walks over to the register and looks over to see their current position. Tucker put the spinner on the shelf under the register and started shouting his own calls to get them in the most awkward position. Pretty soon, Sam was basically on top of Danny and Danny was in the position of a crab.

'Perfect.' Thought Tucker. Tucker quietly snuck up on them see they were to engrossed with each other and snuck his head on the side of them and whispered loudly,

"Hey guys, do you feel the burn?" and watched as Sam fell causing Danny to fall on the mat.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**(A/N: Review and tell me if you like it and be happy, I have the flu right now. Chocolate covered brownies for people who review.)**


End file.
